Once More Into the Fray
by TootsLogan
Summary: Set some years after Season Five. Mike and Kate find themselves serving together again - this time Kate is in command and Mike is her XO. Their brief marriage has not survived and the intervening years have been difficult for Mike as he strived to rebuild his shattered career. Now they must work together to protect Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**Once More Into the Fray**

_CO's Cabin - HMAS Bass, somewhere in the Indian Ocean..._

He stared at the printout, willing it to read differently. He shook his head and closed his eyes. But when he opened them, the words hadn't changed.

Flynn, M. CDR posted Exec Off - HMAS _Kokoda_; wef 02 September.

Did this mean that all had been forgiven and he was being offered the chance to pursue his desired command path once again? The _Kokoda_ was the RAN's newest and most sophisticated warship. There had been much public debate over the previous government's decision to build the monster at their rejuvenated naval shipyards in Adelaide. Wasn't an aircraft carrier, albeit one as sophisticated and sleek as the first of the new Flinders Class vessels, something of a dinosaur? But with the ever-growing threat of another global conflict with Australia as the desired prize, the government had held firm to its plans and the first of the new fleet had completed her sea trials last month and was ready to enter active service patrolling the extremities of Australia's borders.

Mike's lips twisted in a bitter smile as he contemplated the irony of his forthcoming position. Was it a promotion or was it a demotion? He had spent the past two years as CO of the frigate, _HMAS Bass_, and could have reasonably expected his next posting to be CO of something slightly larger. So, was it a step backwards to be relegated to an XO's role, even on the latest and greatest? The position had been designated as a Commander rank. Was he finally being offered some kind of olive branch and should he consider this a forward step towards command of one of the Flinders Class vessels? After two years "in the cold", with frequent subtle reminders of no longer being the RAN's golden boy, was all to be forgiven?

He scanned the paper again, wondering who had scored the major prize of being named CO of the _Kokoda_. He'd heard the rumours. Who hadn't? But Mike had been in the Navy far too long to pay too much attention to shipboard gossip. He was to report to the Commanding Officer of the recently re-commissioned _HMAS Moreton_, the relocated South Queensland Naval Headquarters at the Port of Brisbane. This was to be the _Kokoda's_ home port. Knowing from bitter experience that he would not be able to learn anything relating to the _Kokoda's_ new crew, let alone her CO, he tossed the paper on his desk and turned his attention to the reports requiring his attention before he could bring this current rotation to a close tomorrow when the _Bass_ berthed at its Perth base. His time as her CO had been tough, but he knew he'd achieved the task he'd been given – to whip a demoralised crew back into shape, restore morale and raise efficiency to Naval standards and expectations once more.

How fitting, he reflected, his attention straying once more from the paperwork waiting his attention. He had taken command of a defeated crew whilst himself a defeated and totally demoralised Commanding Officer, recently demoted from Captain back to Commander and banished from NAVCOM in Cairns to the other side of the continent. Well, they couldn't have sent me much further away and still be in Australia, he reflected wryly. Only Commodore Steve Marshall had stood by him, challenged him to remain in the RAN, to show the world his true mettle once again, risking his own career to argue Mike's case to the Naval chiefs in Canberra. Mike had faced his own demons, regained his confidence and once again had forged a team who would follow him through the gates of hell. And his reward? To be an XO?

"Suck it up, Flynn," he told himself. "See it as a step back in the right direction. Show them all." His thoughts faltered as he glanced at the photo on his desk – the laughing three year old boy who had Mike's eyes, but his mother's mouth and blonde locks. He smiled, a genuine smile this time, as he picked it up.

"I might get to see you a bit more. Brisbane's a hell of a lot closer to Cairns than Perth." He smiled again as he gently replaced the frame on the desk and finally turned to his neglected paperwork.

Five days later Mike Flynn farewelled his crew after the formal change of command ceremony and walked off the _Bass_, saluting the white ensign as he crossed the gangway. He did not look back as he continued along the dock towards the waiting car where Steve Marshall awaited him. The men saluted and then shook hands. Marshall subjected the younger man to a thorough gaze and apparently reassured with his assessment, smiled and gestured Mike into the vehicle.

"You've done well, Mike."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"I'm guessing you're feeling a bit ambivalent about this next posting?" He raised an eyebrow as the Commander gave him a sharp glance. "Probably not quite what you were hoping for? XO, rather than Captain. And with all your years of command experience, too," the Commodore finished calmly, watching the angry flush suffuse Mike's face as his lips thinned.

"Mike, two years ago, your career was in tatters. There were those who didn't want you to command a tug, let alone a frigate. You've shown everyone that you're okay again – that the real Mike Flynn is back. This is a definite step in the right direction. Do this job with your customary enthusiasm and efficiency and you'll be in line for CO of the next Flinders when she comes on line in twelve months' time."

"Am I to be told who my CO is?"

"Yes, Mike. The CO of _Kokoda_ is Captain Kate McGregor."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Mike exploded in disbelief, momentarily speechless. He could literally feel the blood draining from his face as he struggled to keep his composure. "If that's a joke, sir, I can't say I appreciate it," he ground out bitterly.

"It's no joke, Mike. Kate's the Kokoda's CO and you're her XO."

"With all respect, sir, I find it a little difficult to believe. Whatever happened to the rules – a husband and wife can't serve on the same ship."

Marshall watched the man, who had been something of a protégée to him, with deep compassion. Mike had been to hell and back these past few years and he had known this news would be a bitter pill indeed. He raised his eyebrows interrogatively.

"Husband and wife in name only, Mike, as I recall you pointing out to me yourself a few years ago." Steve paused, watching his companion carefully. "And, in certain circumstances, the Defence Force has decided that when the situation demands it, then that particular rule must be put aside for the greater good."

"The greater good!" Mike's face was now dark with his barely suppressed anger. "Whose 'greater good' would that be?"

"Your country's, Mike. Things aren't looking too good at all. There are greedy eyes watching us on all sides. In this coming confrontation Australia and New Zealand are going to be isolated and left standing virtually alone. We're resource-rich and possibly the most under-populated country on this earth and there are those who would happily carve us up and share the spoils; or more likely, fight among themselves over their prize. We're no longer the world's best-kept secret, Commander. Everyone wants a slice of our cake now."

There was heavy silence for a few minutes as the car made its way from the naval dockyards towards Mike's beachfront home in Cottesloe. At some level Mike was bemused that he was being personally escorted home, but his more urgent concern was to extricate himself from what he knew would be an impossible command situation.

"I can't work with her," he finally stated, staring out the window.

"You have no choice, Mike. You have your orders – and I have your plane tickets in my pocket. Your flight leaves at 2359 tonight. I'll be travelling back to Brisbane with you, to take up command of naval headquarters in Brisbane."

"I do have a choice, Steve. I'll bloody well resign before I'll serve under Kate's command."

"And your resignation will not be accepted, Commander Flynn," retorted Marshall coolly. "The Government is preparing to declare a state of emergency. You'll go where you're ordered. The Navy no longer cares about your personal preferences. We have to prepare for our defence."

The car pulled into Mike's driveway and the two men hopped out, with Marshall instructing his driver to return later. Nothing more was said until they stood in the cool lounge room, looking out across the endless movement of the Indian Ocean as it rolled in to the shore.

"Mike," Marshall's tone was surprisingly gentle. "In all the years I've known you, you've never run from anything. Even through the tough times, and I know the past three years have been absolute hell for you, you've kept fighting. You've clawed your way back from what should have been your career's death and Canberra's willing to give you another chance. All is forgiven."

"Well they've got a bloody funny way of showing it," muttered Mike savagely.

"You and Kate were once the best command team in the RAN. We need the two of you working together again."

"How does Kate feel about this?" Mike asked finally as he continued staring at the rolling surf.

"You weren't her first choice," admitted the Commodore. "But she's also seen the wisdom of our decision. We know the way the two of you worked produced outstanding results and you had the most productive crew in the Patrol Boat Division."

"Steve," Mike had a final try, "Even you have to admit that was an entirely different situation."

"Why Mike? Because you were the CO and Kate was your XO, then; and because this time the positions are reversed?"

"It's not that damn simple!"

"And I think you should start watching your language, Commander," responded the older man mildly, but Mike could hear the steel in his voice.

"You know our history, sir," pleaded Mike in a calmer tone. "After everything that's happened, can you seriously expect..."

"Yes, Commander Flynn. I can, and I do, expect that you will step up to the mark and that you will swallow your pride and do your duty and serve under the command of Captain McGregor. I told you I'm the new CO of _HMAS Moreton_, so I'll be there too, Mike."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Mike entered Commodore Marshall's office at the newly rejuvenated naval HQ at the Port of Brisbane – _HMAS Moreton_. Kate McGregor rose from her chair opposite Marshall's desk to greet him.

"Commander Flynn," she eyed her estranged husband carefully. "You're a little late for this briefing."

"I apologise...Ma'am. There was an accident on the motorway and traffic was heavier than I anticipated," Mike returned stiffly.

"Now that you've arrived, Commander, I suggest we get down to business." Marshall spoke up before the two could engage in any sort of sparring. This had to work. There was, quite simply, no other ranking officer who could be the sort of Executive Officer Kate McGregor was going to need. Definitely a challenge for Mike, he thought. Steve Marshall was placing all his bets on both Kate's and Mike's innate professionalism and commitment to serving their country. He had seen them rise above their personal issues before and he believed they could do it again. They had to. Steve knew that Mike could provide the kind of sounding board Kate was going to need.

The question was, would he?

Three hours later Steve Marshall glanced at his watch and pushed his chair back. The tension between his two command officers was palpable and despite his best efforts, he was aware that Mike Flynn's defences remained firmly in place. The man had not relaxed since he entered the office and his face had been a fixed mask throughout the briefing. Kate was harder to read. But then, he reflected, she always had been. Marshall had always been able to read Mike like the proverbial book, but this morning he felt as if a stranger was occupying the Commander's uniform. After his first reluctant acknowledgement of Kate's superior rank, Mike had maintained an impenetrable barrier of polite correctness, not once faltering in his manner towards his new CO. But he was remote. Not once did he verbally challenge any of Kate's suggestions, merely giving a curt agreement when asked.

Kate was gazing at her Executive Officer steadily. She glanced at Marshall before speaking.

"Your tactics are not going to work, Commander."

"And what tactics would those be, Captain?" Mike's hostility was now clear.

"You're trying to make it obvious that we can't work together."

Mike raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Those are your words...Ma'am. Not mine. But if that is your judgement..."

"No, Commander. It is not my _judgement_," she snapped back. "I observed that you are engaging in tactics that are, quite frankly, disappointing. I had hoped you make serving your country your priority and be willing to work together as professionals."

"If you would prefer to choose another Executive Officer, please do so."

"It's not going to be that easy, XO," Kate regarded him steadily. "I didn't want you when the Commodore recommended you for this position. But he convinced me that you were the best man for the job. Are you going to let him down?"

The glare Mike directed at his Captain should have been worthy of an instant gross insubordination charge. Marshall held his breath. Was Mike about to finally shipwreck his career in one final, grand gesture? He was leaning forward in his chair, projecting every ounce of his considerable intimidation skills towards his own former XO, who showed not the least indication of being affected. He watched as the man wrestled with his emotions. Kate had known exactly where to hit the hardest – she knew all Mike's weaknesses and challenging his loyalty to his long-time friend and mentor had definitely hit its target. He slowly retreated from his belligerent stance and leant back in his chair. He looked at Marshall for some moments and ran his hand over his face. Finally he ran a hand through his unruly brown hair before turning again to face the woman who had been his wife, the only woman he'd ever imagined marrying, the woman from whom he'd been bitterly estranged for nearly three years, the woman who was now his commanding officer.

"I'm not about to let anyone down. I just don't believe we can make this work."

"You always were an emotional coward, Mike Flynn." The words hung between them, even though she hadn't spoken and seeing the challenge in her green eyes, he knew it was what she was thinking; and he knew that she knew that he knew.

'You seem to be the one with the attitude problem, Mike," observed Marshall grimly. "Now, do I have to order you to cooperate or do I kick your sorry backside into the middle of next year?"

For one electrifying moment, Steve thought he might have pushed a bit too far. Whatever had passed unspoken between the pair appeared to have affected them both and he watched as they both seemed to retreat.

"I apologise if I've been out of line, sir." Mike's stiffness belied his apology but Marshall decided to let it go.

"I think it's time we went to lunch. There's an excellent café just outside the main gate overlooking the river and afterwards you might like to give your XO the grand tour, Kate. I don't think there's much more we can achieve today."

After a rather awkward lunch, Steve gladly escaped back to the sanctuary of his office while Mike accompanied Kate along the dock to where the imposing bulk of the RAN's newest pride and joy rested placidly. Several groups of sailors were engaged in loading supplies under the eagle eyes of their respective NCO supervisors. Mike followed Kate across the gangway, saluting the ensign as he boarded. Kate, although totally familiar with her ship after having spent the past week on board, could not suppress the surge of pride coursing through her very being. This was _her_ ship. Although she'd commanded a frigate and a destroyer over the past five years she had been more than surprised when she'd been offered command of the _Kokoda_. She knew there'd be those who'd be watching and waiting for her to fail in this, her greatest challenge. And she knew there'd be more than a few raised eyebrows and much gossip running riot through the service at the command combination of Mike Flynn and herself. Many would probably think this should have been his ship. If she was totally honest with herself, Kate knew she would not have been surprised if Mike, newly restored to favour with the naval brass after his sterling efforts whilst in command of the _Bass_, had been the one promoted to command of the new aircraft carrier. Marshall had explained to her that that would not be happening, that she had received this well-deserved promotion and appointment on her own merits. Her record was impeccable and her command ability indisputable. But he had also insisted that Mike Flynn be her XO, something Kate was no happier about than Mike himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike rested his arms on the rail and stared across the water to the rapidly vanishing Port of Brisbane as the 'Kokoda' steamed out into the shipping channel preparatory to undertaking its first patrol. He should have been on the bridge. That was where he belonged and he knew it was where the crew expected him to be. But the captain had excused him from duty until their departure was complete, advising him she wanted him fresh for the next watch, suggesting he observe their departure from the upper deck and be ready to meet with her in the ship's office at 1400 to discuss current duty rosters and general ship's business. The vessel carried a crew complement in excess of 500, supporting an entire squadron of the latest upgraded jump jets under the immediate command of a deceptively affable RAAF Wing Commander, Steve Merrimen who was already known as Robin Hood. Four new Sea Fury class helicopters completed the Kokoda's aviation specifications along with the necessary pilots and ground crew required to keep these aircraft flying.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Over the past five days Kate had never once faltered in her demeanor towards him. She had been correctly polite when they had been obliged to conduct meetings on a one to one basis, and totally professional at all other staff meetings. For his part, Mike had immersed himself in organising the running of the ship and meeting the officers, senior sailors and as many of the crew as possible. He knew only too well the importance of a competent and focused executive officer to the effectiveness and well-being of a ship, having himself suffered, on more than one occasion, the consequences of an incompetent XO. Captains relied upon their 2ICs and, no matter his own issues, Mike was not about to be branded incompetent.

As the ship passed the islands of Moreton Bay and headed north east away from the beaches of Caloundra, Mike's thoughts returned to the last time he had sailed as captain of the _Hammersley_ with Kate as his XO. Their challenge then had been to maintain their professional facade before Mike took up his shore posting and they could finally announce their engagement. How happy they had been, yet how correct whilst still on board. To Mike it seemed like a distant dream, a promise that had been briefly fulfilled before being snatched away from them. A long-awaited future destroyed in bitter recriminations - and Mike knew his choices had been the catalyst for all that happened.

The demand for his presence being announced over the speaker broke his reverie and he headed inside. Kate was waiting as he entered the ship's office, her face every bit as closed and unreadable as it had been during their five very full days of preparation for sea duty.

"Close the door and take a seat please, XO," she requested. Mike did so whereupon an uncomfortable few seconds of silence ensued while Mike scanned her face and then looked away. Finally Kate drew a breath.

"As you know, you were not my choice as Executive Officer, but Marshall over-ruled me," she began and paused, staring unblinkingly at him. "We seem to find ourselves in a role reversal of our positions ten years ago when I believe we agreed that two professionals could put their personal issues behind them and work together as just that – professional naval officers. Apparently the Commodore expects us to forge some sort of command relationship." Kate looked down at her hands resting on the desk. "Can we do this, Commander?"

"Apparently we have no choice," Mike returned bleakly. He, too, drew a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely…Ma'am?"

Kate's eyes narrowed slightly as he stumbled yet again over acknowledging her superior rank.

"Granted," she replied tightly.

"Given our inability to agree on anything over the past three years, I am struggling to see how we are going to be able to agree on the running of this ship. We can't even agree on issues relating to our son!"

"This conversation is not about Jamie, Commander Flynn. It is about whether we can establish a viable working relationship." Her voice was icy and clipped. "Let me ask again. Are you going to be able to work as my XO, or will I have to inform Commodore Marshall that our irreconcilable differences have rendered it impossible for you to carry out your duties to my satisfaction?"

And there she had him. Mike was under no illusions. His success with the _Bass_ may have restored him to favour with Canberra, but his future was dependent upon the outcome of this particular tour of duty. If he failed as Kate's XO, then he could forget about promotion and command of the next Flinders' Class vessel. In fact, he could probably forget about sea duty altogether. He would be relegated to a desk somewhere insignificant. And overriding his personal dilemma was his country's current vulnerability. Good grief, he thought wearily, it's like a Marsden novel come to life. He returned her gaze.

"I apologise again. Ma'am." Damn, he thought bitterly, I'm really going to have to work on this, or she'll be lecturing me about my syntax. "We haven't exactly started on the best foot. Obviously I need to try harder." Try as he might, Mike could not keep the slight bitterness from creeping in and he clamped his mouth shut.

"I won't disagree with that observation, Commander," his captain's voice was dry. She was silent for some time as she sat observing him. "If it's any consolation, while I totally disagree with your actions, I understand why you took the _Hammersley_ three years ago." She held her hand up as he started to speak. "But such cowboy actions could not be condoned. You never did learn that lesson, did you?"

"If you _understand_, I fail to see why you have condemned my actions so strongly."

"Because you took over _my_ ship, and _my_ crew and didn't even have the guts to tell me what you were doing!" Kate's voice and bearing showed that she had not even begun to forgive him.

"I did what I believed had to be done! I couldn't contact you and there was no time…" Mike's voice faltered and stopped. He had been down this path far too many times. His actions had been outrageous as far as Kate had been concerned. Their all-too-brief marriage had not survived the fall-out. And not just his relationship with Kate. Even Marshall couldn't save him from the resultant fall-out within the Navy.

"_Couldn't contact me_? Somehow I doubt that you tried very hard and I'm wondering if you've learnt anything over these past few years about making the right choices?" Kate continued to stare him down.

_Now is not the time to be dwelling on the past, Flynn._ He had broken too many rules that night, far too many for the Navy to be able to overlook and he had paid the penalty. His marriage wrecked, court-martialled, he had clung defiantly to the knowledge that despite the personal consequences, his actions had seen an escaping traitor caught and returned. Ultimately, that was all that had saved him. Mike struggled to keep his all too expressive face impassive as he closed the door on the memories. Time enough to dwell on past choices and actions when he wasn't on duty.

"You've never signed the divorce papers." _Bloody hell, Flynn, where did that one come from? You've got to do better than this!_

Kate seemed momentarily taken aback as she stared at him.

"No, and that's not a subject for discussion at this time, either," she retorted icily. "We both have a job to do. The question that concerns me now is, can you do your job?"

Mike exercised every ounce of control and sat up straighter in his chair.

"I believe I can. My question is whether or not _you_ will let me do it."

They stared across the desk at one another. A slight smile hovered across Kate's lips.

"Oh, rest assured Commander Flynn, if you stay _I _have every intention of ensuring that you do your job – and my standards are every bit as demanding as those you yourself taught me to expect," she stated sardonically. "I didn't call you here to go over the past. We have to establish a working relationship right now – one where our personal issues are not allowed to intrude. We are professional naval officers and need to carry out our duty to our country as our first priority. Can you do this?"

Mike flushed angrily and glared before sinking back into his chair.

"Yes," he replied, meeting her gaze levelly. "You are quite correct, Ma'am. Of course our duty comes first. But even you will have to admit there are going to be occasions when our 'personal issues' are going to intrude." He drew a deep breath. "We have to discuss Jamie as Jamie's parents, not as Captain and XO. And we need to do it sooner rather than later – before the demands of duty take over completely."

"And _you_ are quite correct, too, XO," Kate finally acknowledged. She looked down at her hands and looked up quizzically. "You said before that we couldn't agree on issues relating to Jamie. What are your concerns? You know I'm more than happy for your parents to look after him when we're both at sea. That's never been an issue."

_No, _thought Mike_. That's not an issue. Mum and Dad are working hard at remaining neutral in this._ "And I appreciate that. He needs the stability of a regular family when neither of us is around."

"So…?" Kate probed cautiously. "What are the issues we're not agreeing on?"

"Discipline, for one thing. We need to agree on the same standards and stick to them – regardless of whether he's with you or with me."

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Agreed," she said slowly. "So, are we about to engage in World War Three over whose standards we're going to adopt? Yours or mine? Because now is definitely _not_ the time for that, and you know it as well as I do. Jamie is only three years old. I hope you have something more concrete than that to raise."

_Why was he pursuing this? _Mike realised he couldn't have given a definitive answer to save his life at that point. He stared back at her and sighed.

"You're right. Let's drop it. You have my assurance that I will do my level best to work with you…Ma'am." As he observed Kate's eyes narrow yet again, he added hastily, "And I'll work on my syntax."

….

Some days later, Mike sat in the Officer's Mess of the _Kokoda_ discussing tactical strategies over the lunch table with Steve 'Robin Hood' Merrimen, two of his pilots and the ship's warfare officer, Lt Krista Peel.

"Come on, Rob," argued Mike. "You have to agree that you've got a lot more manoeuverability out here than if you were land-based."

"I'm not denying that, Mike. You're missing my point."

"Which is….?" Mike raised an inquisitor's eyebrow.

But Merrimen's answer was not forthcoming for at that moment the speakers burst into life.

"Action stations! D'you hear there? All duty crew to action stations!"


	5. Author's Note

A/N – Once again, thank you to all those of you who have read this fic up to this point (this is as far as I had reached when it was published on the old – and I think some folk had given up on my ever moving it along). I'm working on the next update and hope to have it up within a day or so.

I would appreciate reviews once the new chapter is up – please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – To reassure some of you who've expressed concern that this might be a "Mike-bashing" story, please be assured that I definitely don't support the concept of Mike-bashing. (So, if anyone is looking for that particular slant in this story, you won't find it from this writer's intent.) I have written this fic from Mike's perspective (not Kate's) and in his reflective moments he would, I believe, tend to be a bit hard on himself as he mulls over the choices he made that have led to his current situation. If we're all honest with ourselves, when we deliberately reflect on certain life experiences that have gone pear-shaped, it is helpful and healthy to ask ourselves 'What have I learnt', 'What did I contribute to the situation', and 'What (if anything) could I have done differently'? As we reflect in this way, we are more able to make peace with ourselves and our choices and actions and move on, taking our learning experiences with us. This is the challenge Mike is facing. Professionally, he's been able to move on and get his life back on track, but the personal muddle with Kate has remained unresolved. And now he faces the dilemma of serving under his former subordinate who is also his estranged wife. I hope this is making sense and that you'll have patience to see Mike's journey through.

(And I also realise that many others see the Mike/Kate dynamic differently to the way I do. I won't criticise that perception, but I simply ask for tolerance for mine.)

**Chapter Five**

As Mike entered the Bridge at the rush, he noted with approval the way in which the duty personnel had already moved into alert mode. Kate was standing by her chair, staring across the water off their starboard bow towards a large, sleek black vessel. Her voice broke across the tense silence as she addressed the other ship.

"Vessel off my starboard bow! This is Australian Warship _Kokoda_. I repeat…You have intruded into Australian territorial waters. Heave to immediately. I intend to board you."

"Ma'am?" Mike asked quietly as he stood beside his captain.

"They've ignored all previous warnings, XO. Prep the Boarding Officer and stand by. Wing Commander," Kate greeted the tall RAAF officer who had followed on Mike's heels to the Bridge. "I assume your people are ready to scramble?"

"Awaiting your order, ma'am," responded Merrimen smartly.

"Get the Furies airborne, Wingco, and in position to reinforce our warning."

"Yes, ma'am," Merrimen nodded and set about initiating Kate's orders for his people.

Mike moved to stand by the duty Weapons' Officer, a young Lieutenant Steve Johnson.

"Prepare to fire a warning across their bow, Lieutenant," he ordered whilst looking to Kate for the confirmation he anticipated. Kate's slight nod of her head as their eyes met was all he needed and he quickly rapped out the necessary orders for the gunnery officer to initiate the rapid volley across the intruder's bow. Satisfied that all was in order, Mike moved to oversee the Boarding Party preparations.

"Lieutenant Carmichael, get your people ready," he ordered and watched as the young Elissa Carmichael carried out his order. _Were we ever that young_, he thought with a wave of something akin to disbelief as he watched the young woman quietly but competently call her chosen boarding team to the weapons room.

"Buffer, oversee the weapons distribution," Elissa Carmichael ordered and Mike watched as Chief Petty Officer Pete Tomaszewski quietly nodded his acknowledgement towards his XO and headed off the Bridge to oversee the Boarding Party's preparations. Mike couldn't help the slight wry grin that lifted the corner of his mouth as he remembered how single-mindedly Kate, when XO of the _Hammersley_, had defended her right to lead any and all boarding party action. With the _Kokoda_ having its own Boarding Officer, that action no longer lay with the Executive Officer although it fell directly under his supervisory responsibilities. _Probably just as well_, he thought wryly, _one less thing for us to cross swords over_. Finally satisfied that all his people had carried out their particular duties and the ship was action-ready, he returned to stand by his captain.

"All ready and awaiting your command, Boss."

"Thank you, XO." Kate's focus was on the intruder that was still ignoring her warnings, despite the low-hovering Sea Furies now hovering threateningly between the two vessels.

"Do we have permission to engage?" he asked quietly, his eyes not shifting from the intruder.

"Awaiting confirmation from Commodore Marshall who's waiting to hear from Canberra, X," Kate replied, seemingly unaware that, for the first time since they had been teamed together again, she had used his old familiar term for herself in the old days of their duty on the _Hammersley_. Mike kept his focus firmly fixed on the sleek black vessel opposite, giving no indication that he had noticed.

Aware of Kate's growing impatience, Mike turned to the bridge Radio Operator.

"Leader, contact _Moreton_ again, and tell them the situation is rapidly becoming critical," he ordered and watched as Leading Seaman Jennifer Lawson smartly obeyed. The tension on the Bridge was palpable as the waiting drew out. Kate's immobile stance gave her new crew no indication as to her thoughts. But Mike could still read her quite well and he was aware of the tenseness as she gripped her binoculars. Despite their personal ill-feeling he felt a quiet sense of satisfaction as he watched her deal with her first major confrontation as ship's captain, for he knew that she had learnt much of her command skills and honed her abilities under his tutelage.

The confrontation was suddenly broken as a heavily accented voice spoke from the other ship.

"_Kokoda_, this is a private pleasure cruiser, seeking to dock in your Port of Brisbane. We wish you no harm. Why are you threatening us?"

"Why didn't you respond to my hail?" demanded Kate.

"We didn't understand what you wanted. We are peaceful and wish to pass."

"Does he really think we were all born yesterday?" muttered Kate, glancing at Mike in exasperation. "Identify yourself first. Why aren't you flying your country's colours? And why is there no identification on your ship?"

"We are the _SS Trulock_, out of ….." the next words were lost in a burst of static and suddenly a glittering beam of light lanced out, striking one of the Sea Furies on its tail rotor and the aircraft began to spin crazily as the pilot fought to control its rapid descent to the water's surface, mercifully not many feet below.

"Engage! Engage!" yelled Kate and the Bridge fairly hummed with controlled activity as the highly trained crew moved into action. The remaining Furies immediately launched missiles into the attacker whilst Mike rapped out orders to Steve Johnson to return fire immediately.

"Get a medic team ready and a RHIB on standby," ordered Mike to Elissa Carmichael as he watched the stricken Fury settle abruptly on the water. He released his breath as it became apparent the floats were undamaged, but the machine had no manoeuvrability and was now sitting helplessly on the ocean surface. A grim smile broke across his face as he saw two of the Fury's crew appear in the open door crouched behind their machine guns which were pointed straight at the aggressor.

After a short, but fierce exchange of firepower, the intruder suddenly appeared to rise up, revealing some type of hydrofoil structure beneath the hull, completed an impossibly sharp turn-about manoeuvre and, throwing ocean spray high in its wake, shot suddenly towards the north.

"Keep the Furies on it!" snapped Kate without turning to look at Merrimen at his station. "Helm! Come about and stay on their tail – top of the green! XO, get a RHIB back to check out the Fury that's down."

A series of "Aye, Ma'ams" were heard as her people put their Captain's orders into action.

….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six**_

As the _Kokoda_ commenced pursuit of the _Trulock_, Mike's eyes were never still whilst he oversaw the execution of various activities. Lt Carmichael had hastily left the Bridge and joined one of the two RHIBs carrying her boarding party – charged with pursuing and boarding the rogue ship; another group, under the oversight of CPO Pete Tomaszewski, took a third RHIB to the aid of the stranded Fury and its crew. Mike was content to leave the latter rescue in the more than capable hands of his former Buffer and focused his attention of the two inflatables now rapidly closing the distance with the target vessel. A Leading Seaman was scurrying around the Bridge issuing Kevlar vests to the crew and both Mike and Kate donned theirs with the ease of long practice without once diverting their eyes from the action before them.

The remaining Furies, together with the barrage of firepower from the _Kokoda_, had inflicted significant pain on the intruder and its speed was slowing. With the aerial gunships hovering threateningly above, the boarding parties drew up alongside the _Trulock_'s port side. Kate stiffened as she was watching through her binoculars and grabbed the loud hailer.

"Carmichael! Abort! Abort! Again, I say, Abort! Get out of there! Fury One and Two – Abort!"

In two steps, Mike was by her side, staring at the invader which had all but slowed to a stop.

"Helm! About full port!" ordered Mike abruptly, as Rob Merrimen joined the two senior officers. All three watched as, in what seemed to be excruciatingly slow motion, the rogue vessel appeared to swell then rise slightly from the sea's surface. A band of flame shot sidewards from the _Trulock _to starboard even as an explosion rocked it, and its crew could be seen frantically scrambling across the rapidly tilting deck throwing themselves off the doomed ship.

"X! Get the remaining RHIBs in the water!" snapped Kate, never taking her eyes off the drama, not daring to breathe as she watched her boarding parties' inflatables tossed helplessly into the air only to be hidden immediately behind a plume of water that obscured her vision for several heart-stopping moments. When the water spray had cleared, the two helicopter pilots could be seen to be maintaining control of their aircraft, but the RHIBs whilst still floating, were both crewless. Kate knew without looking that Mike had rushed from the Bridge to lead the rescue parties and she continued to issue tense, but calming orders as her team moved smoothly into action around her.

…

Two hours later, Mike Flynn wearily climbed out of his RHIB and back on to the _Kokoda's_ deck to face his captain.

"Is that everyone?" she asked bleakly.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded quietly, his eyes offering her the understanding and empathy that only another commanding officer who has endured the loss of their people in conflict can offer. He stood beside Kate as Lt Elissa Carmichael's lifeless body was carefully carried across the deck towards the open hatch leading below decks, the last to be brought home. Together they followed the party of sailors as the young Lieutenant was borne downwards into the _Kokoda's_ sickbay where the remaining injured crewmembers were being cared for, along with the _Trulock's_ survivors.

"We have several patients with severe trauma, Ma'am," greeted her Chief Medical Officer as he saw Kate and Mike standing just inside the door, observing the highly organised medical staff dealing with the injured.

"How are my people, Commander?" Kate continued to stare past the older officer, her eyes passing from one injured sailor to the next. "So many," she murmured so quietly that Mike barely heard her. As she turned her gaze back to the CMO, a long serving Commander John Milne, she straightened and the mask of command slipped back into place.

"Young Elissa Carmichael is our only fatality so far, ma'am." John shook his head with deep regret. "But I have at least three others that need a medivac back to Brisbane immediately – two of ours and one of 'theirs'."

"I'll get that organised, Boss," Mike turned on his heel and headed for the Bridge, knowing that Kate would follow once she had finished her briefing with their CMO.

"RO, patch me through to Commodore Marshall," he ordered, his eyes turning once again to the smouldering hulk that had wrought this destruction. He was aware that the eyes of the Bridge crew were all on him, all desperate to know the status of their shipmates.

"Sir, Mike Flynn. We need to medivac three patients immediately," Mike knew his tone was too sharp to be addressing a senior officer and he took a steadying breath. Fortunately, Steve Marshall knew his protégé and, having been briefed by Kate on the situation earlier allowed the younger man time to regain his composure. Experienced, and even battle-hardened, as Mike was his deeply compassionate nature always rose to the fore in the aftermath of any action that had harmed any of his crewmates. This was no different. Steve knew that Mike's ability to command so much personal loyalty from those who served under him was as deeply rooted in the man's empathy with his crew as it was in his undoubted brilliant leadership and other command skills. When Mike spoke again, his voice was calmer and appropriately dispassionate as he briefed Marshall on the current medical emergencies and final casualty toll.

"The Captain is currently in sickbay with those who've been injured, sir," he finished in response to Steve's query concerning Kate's whereabouts.

As they watched the medivac helicopter lift off the helipad carrying the injured to the waiting surgical teams in one of Brisbane's major hospitals, Kate turned an emotionless face to her XO.

"A word in my cabin, please X."

Mike followed her below and into her quarters closing the door behind him and stood, quietly surveying the woman whose life had once been inextricably entwined in his own.

"This wasn't your fault," he finally said, willing her to look up at him, but Kate's gaze remained firmly on her desk. Finally, after apparently giving herself a mental shake, she sighed and gestured to the chair near Mike.

"Sit down…please." Mike's eyes narrowed in concern and he reiterated his earlier statement. This time Kate raised her eyes and stared at her estranged husband bleakly.

"Then whose fault was it, Mike?" This was the first time Kate had allowed herself to use Mike's first name since they had met in Marshall's office back at HMAS Moreton, but it barely registered as she continued. "It sure as hell wasn't Carmichael's! I should have anticipated something like this. That ship was loaded with explosives," she finished flatly.

"Ma'am…Kate, we're not sure yet. We need to conduct a complete investigation. And what if it was? It was probably headed straight for Brisbane. My guess is that skeleton crew they had on board was going to lock it on a target to wreck maximum havoc and abandon it just in time to make their escape."

"So, you _do_ believe that's what it was – a floating bomb?" Kate looked at him steadily.

"I'm _not_ sure. I'm just guessing. As I said – and you know this as well as I do – we'll have to wait for the experts to investigate and analyse the wreckage." Mike ventured a slight smile of encouragement and took a breath before continuing. "For what it's worth, I'd have done exactly what you did today…Ma'am." Kate didn't miss the deliberate delay in Mike's according her honorific. But she understood the reason behind it – he was gently encouraging her and letting her know that he respected and supported the choices she had made. Despite their circumstances and Mike's previous difficulties in accepting her as his CO, at this time in this instance, when she needed it most, he was endorsing her choices and acknowledging her as his commanding officer. Kate, knowing full well how lonely command can be, realised that this man – the one who had taught her so much – was offering the support she would need as she continued to command the _Kokoda_ and lead the defence of her nation in the coming days.

"Thank you," she offered him a slight smile. "I just can't help wondering if I could have done anything differently."

"Don't second-guess your decisions, Kate," Mike's voice was serious. "Evaluate the situation at hand in the light of the knowledge you have, make your decision and stand by it. If it turns out to be wrong, you learn from that and you move on. Keep trusting your gut instinct." He rubbed a weary hand across his face and looked across at her, taking a breath before speaking again. "They wouldn't have given you this command, if they didn't trust you."

Try as he might, desperately wanting to offer Kate the support he knew she needed, Mike could not, however, help the very slight bitterness that crept into his voice.

Kate, in turn, took a deep breath and looked up at the man opposite.

"We never did really talk about everything you did that night, did we? Maybe now's the time."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – This is only a relatively brief update and I apologise in advance that I'm leaving it on a cliff-hangar. But, as I'm going to be travelling overseas for a conference over the next couple of weeks, I thought I'd post this rather than keep everyone waiting for another two+ weeks.

Once More Into the Fray (Chapter 7)

Kate lifted her eyes to Mike's and held them steadily.

"I don't think I ever really listened to your side of things, did I?" She sighed and ran a weary hand across her face. "I was too busy being angry and extremely indignant over your actions to even be interested in hearing any sort of rationale."

Mike, in his turn, drew in a deep breath. No matter how often he relived the events of that night, he knew he would not, _could not,_ have done anything differently. That was the protocol _and_ moral dilemma he had lived with for thee years. For the past two years he had worked hard at reining in his cowboy tendencies, balancing his natural style with a more tempered approach. This, he knew, had gone a long way to restoring Canberra's confidence in his command abilities, particularly given his success on the _Hobart_. Did he really want to revisit the events that had wreaked such havoc on his and Kate's lives, or was he content to continue with the _détente cordiale _they had achieved in their working relationship on board the _Kokoda_?

"No, we've never really been able to discuss it calmly, have we?" he smiled ruefully. "One or the other of us seems to have an extremely short fuse on this particular issue."

"Just on this issue?" Kate raised an interrogatory eyebrow but, Mike noted, her lips had a slight curve. She suddenly glanced at Mike with more awareness and then down at herself.

"I think it's safe to remove the Kevlar now, don't you?" And suiting her action to her words, Kate stood and began removing the protective vest she'd been wearing for so long that she'd virtually forgotten it. Mike also stood and shrugged his way out of his own vest, letting it drop on the desk in front of him.

"What do you want me to tell you, Kate?" he asked quietly as he resumed his seat. "I thought I'd explained my actions quite clearly at the board of enquiry and again at my court martial. You didn't seem to want to know any more then."

Kate closed her eyes briefly and lent back in her chair. "Are you just like this with me, Mike…or is it everyone?" She regarded him curiously. Before he could offer an answer, she held her hand up and continued. "Sorry. That probably came out differently to what I meant. I need you to help me, here. Neither of us has ever been particularly good at personal communication, have we?" She paused, looking down at the two protective jackets lying on opposite sides of the desk and then raising her eyes to look steadily at Mike. He realised something had shifted. She was no longer his exacting commanding officer, but his estranged wife, genuinely wanting to explore the painful events of a night that had set them at odds with one another for three long years. _Suck it up, Flynn,_ he reprimanded himself silently. _She seems to really want to talk about things. At least try to meet her halfway._ He drew a deep breath.

"Sorry," his mouth quirked in that way that was peculiarly his. "Where do you want me to start?"

"I've always heard that the beginning is a very good place to start," she retorted drily, prompting an apologetic chuckle from the man opposite.

"The beginning? Yes, that's probably the best place to start," he deadpanned as his mind journeyed back to that fateful Saturday evening.

_Flashback – Cairns, North Queensland (NQ) – three years earlier._

_Captain Mike Flynn rose from his chair at Fleet Command North-East (FCNE) HQ in HMAS Cairns' NavCom building and stared out the window at the activity on the docks below. He watched as the Hammersley crew disembarked, laughing and joking with their captain, Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor, Mike's wife of eighteen months who had not long returned to active duty following the birth of their son, Jamie, some six months earlier. Although Mike was the CO of FCNE, Kate's position as CO of a vessel in the Patrol Boat division did not fall under his direct chain of command and so they had been allowed to continue their service with both being based in Cairns. Two years had passed since the tragic events that had claimed the lives of both Chris Blake and Jim Roth. Neither Mike nor Kate had wanted to wait to have a family and Mike had been more than happy to name their baby boy 'James Christopher' in honour of the two who'd willingly given their lives to protect thousands of others. As Mike had watched Kate's progress from the docks to the external steps of NavCom he had given himself a mental shake. He had everything he'd wanted – Kate whom he'd loved for so long, a healthy child (who was strongly disinclined to sleep – thus causing both parents to experience sleep deprivation for reasons other than those associated with their chosen careers) and a home. He loved his family, but he was aware of a slight niggle of discontent – a very slight niggle to be sure, but it was there nevertheless. He gave himself a mental shake and quickly exited his office, heading towards the corridor that connected FCNE with the offices of NavCom where Commander Maxine White still enjoyed command. As he had hoped, his timing was perfect and he intercepted his wife just as she was crossing the floor of the bullpen. Her face lit up in a radiant smile as she saw Mike standing near Maxine's door._

"_I'll take a break and meet you for a coffee downstairs as soon as you've done with Max," he greeted quietly. Kate's smile and quick nod of affirmation were quickly replaced by the professional mask she wore whenever she was in Maxine's presence. Mike sighed. He would have to accept that the two were never going to be friends. He, himself, had struggled for quite some time to forgive Maxine for her interference two years earlier when she had warned Kate away from him. Indeed, had it not been for Ryan, Mike would have happily cut his long-time friend out of his life. However, given the added complication that the Commander remained the CO of NavCom and hence Kate's immediate superior, such complete disconnection was neither possible nor practicable. _

_He had been more than thankful that Kate had a genuine liking for and connection with Ryan, his son from that one-night stand between himself and Maxine so many years ago; the boy whom he had always known as his godson; the young man whose true paternity had finally been dramatically revealed whilst Ryan was a midshipman serving on the Hammersely, putting Mike somewhat off-kilter as he came to terms with the truth. He certainly hadn't been at his most articulate when he had broken the news to Kate, but in his own defence, their personal relationship had been going nowhere. Kate's abrupt announcement that she had cancelled their planned holiday because she had apparently realised that now just when they could finally start planning their future together, she didn't want there to be a them, and walking away from him without looking back, had literally knocked him for six. All attempts on his part to garner any explanation for her abrupt change of heart had been stonily dismissed. She appeared to have moved on with Jim Roth so quickly that Mike had assumed Roth's return had been the catalyst for her otherwise inexplicable about-turn concerning him, Mike._

_When Dutchy had told him the truth of the situation and alerted him to Commander White's interference, he hadn't known whether to be angrier with Kate for apparently confiding in the ship's bosun rather than coming to him, or with Dutchy for his far too intimate knowledge of his and Kate's difficult relationship. As far as Maxine was concerned he was, quite simply, furious. Before he could confront her, however, the Hammersley had had its final encounter with the terrorists. In thwarting the planned attack on Cairns and its harbour the crew had been left shattered and grieving for one of their own, as well as for Jim Roth. As Mike had waited for Kate to finish dressing for the ritual that would both formally acknowledge Swain's and Jim's sacrifice and bid them a ceremonial farewell, amidst her grief she had finally confessed her love for Mike. _

_It had been six long months before they had finally married – serving together on their beloved patrol boat for a while longer to support the crew and assist with everyone's working through the grief and trauma they had experienced together. Then Mike had been given his shore position, followed by his promotion to captain. Kate's long overdue promotion had been posted and she assumed command of the Hammersley shortly before their marriage._

_Ryan had also discussed the possibility of re-joining the navy with him now that he had come to terms with their relationship and had decided that he did want a naval career. The young midshipman was serving again on the Hammersley, although Mike had ensured that Jessica Bird was posted to the Childers so neither of them would risk fraternisation charges should they wish to explore their developing friendship. Kate had been more than pleased to welcome 'Bomber' Brown back on board when she, too, had decided to sign on for another term._

_Mike brought his thoughts back to that fateful weekend. Kate had taken baby Jamie for a visit to Mike's parents' property up on the Atherton Tableland while Mike had been obliged to remain behind on duty due to some key personnel being unexpectedly unavailable. His command was severely short-staffed, and with Kate being away, Mike had decided to remain at his FCNE post in an effort to catch up with his paperwork – a task he never relished. Maxine Had taken the weekend off from NavCom to go to Sydney with Ryan to catch up with some of Maxine's family. _

_At 2100 Mike had received the urgent message that had literally changed his world. The traitor whose betrayal had led to the deaths of Chris Blake and Jim Roth two years earlier had escaped from the prison where she had been sentenced to spend the rest of her life. She had been seen in the Cairns area earlier that evening but had vanished before she could be apprehended. Known to be armed and dangerous, it was believed that she was aiming to escape Australia by sea._

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Once More Into the Fray – Chapter 8**

"The beginning…" Mike repeated gazing at the wall behind Kate as the events of that night replayed in his mind. He locked his eyes on her face and lifted his chin.

"Kate, I don't expect you to agree with my actions, but the hell of the thing is – I don't really know if I'd do anything differently if I was faced with the same situation," he gave her a small, apologetic smile. "But just hear me out…please?"

"That's what I asked you to do, Mike," Kate's reply was non-commital, but encouraging as she met his gaze. 'I'm listening – and I promise not to interrupt."

"When I received that call warning me that Madeline Cruise had escaped and had been seen in Cairns, I knew exactly what she was going to do. Don't ask me how…I just did. I knew on good authority that she had never broken under questioning and ASIO were pretty sure she still had crucial contacts in the Cairns area. She was a vindictive woman the whole time we were working with her on the _Hammersley_. Look at her interrogation methods! And the way she was willing to let Two-Dads take the fall for the murder of that agent she killed, not to mention how she treated Dutchy! I knew in my gut that she would seek some sort of revenge before making her get-away." Mike remembered only too clearly the fear and anger that had gripped him as he had listened to Steve Marshall's warning.

"_She's believed to be armed, Mike. I want you to issue an alert to all personnel to be on the watch for her. She won't hesitate to shoot any sailors who get in her way. I do not want any of our people taking any pre-emptive action or approaching her if they sight her – and that includes you, Captain Flynn!" Marshall's voice had taken on a sharp edge. "Is that clear?"_

"_As crystal, sir," Mike had returned as the call ended. He did as he'd been ordered, alerting all service personnel in the area to her escape and their potential danger. But as he stood staring out into the tropical night, a cold certainty settled in his stomach. He remembered her contacts amongst the sea-going community, and Dutchy's once-voiced view that Ms Cruise knew more about sailing than she let on. The only sea-ready Patrol Boat in port that night was the Hammersley. The Kingston was undergoing extensive repairs and would not be operational for at least two more days. He briefly contemplated recalling Kate to take the Hammersley out, but immediately decided against it. His parents' property was an hour and a half's drive away. Kate couldn't possibly arrive now before 2330 and that voice in his head was insisting he didn't have that amount of time. Who of the crew could he recall in time to sail within the next hour? Could it be done? _

_He had typed up a brief, urgent text recalling the crew. Hesitating for a long moment, he finally removed the Hammersley's captain's name from the list and hit 'send'. In a matter of minutes Mike was out of the building and heading for the docks and the patrol boat._

"_Forgive me, Kate," he had murmured silently, knowing full well that he would bear the full force of her fury over his actions. He knew he was disobeying Marshall's order to avoid an open confrontation with the woman whose activities had wreaked such havoc in the lives of his crew. But he could not ignore the certainty that he __**knew**__, beyond any doubt, that this escape was well planned and prepared and that, as a parting shot, she would be seeking vengeance on those who had brought her down._

_The first to arrive, a mere five minutes after Mike, was Dutchy Mulholland who had recently been reassigned as Hammersley's bosun. He had listened consideringly as the captain gave him a terse explanation._

"_You're taking the boat, sir, not the Lieutenant Commander?" _

"_The Lieutenant Commander is too far away, Dutchy," Mike had replied tersely. "We don't have time to wait. You and I both know Cruise well enough to know she'll hit quickly, unexpectedly and that we'll be her main target. I want to get the Hammersley out of port for two reasons. If we are her target, then there'll be no collateral damage if the worst happens. Two brave men gave their lives to prevent that and I'll be damned if I'm going to let her have a second shot at the civilian population of Cairns!"_

_When Mike didn't continue, Dutchy prompted, 'You said you had two reasons, Boss."_

_Mike smiled slightly at Dutchy's acceptance of his taking command and nodded his gratitude to the younger man._

"_Yeah! I'm not letting her get away. She's worse than a terrorist. She's a traitor who deals with them. I want her back where she belongs."_

_In a remarkably short space of time 15 crew members had responded to the recall to duty, including Andy Thorpe who had returned to the navy and his beloved Hammersley after a short venture into civilian life as a mining engineer in the north west of Western Australia. The ship's present Coxswain, Petty Officer Bob Ruby who had been dubbed "Garnet" by his fellow crew members, was the last to report to Mike on the bridge._

_Dutchy had moved to stand beside the captain as they prepared the ship for immediate departure. _

"_Boss, the XO hasn't joined us. He's a ship-stopper, sir."_

"_I know, Dutchy. But I'll have to live with the consequences. We can't wait any longer."_

_Mike could not explain the sense of urgency that was pushing him into the action he was pursuing, he only knew there was a deep fear gnawing at the pit of his stomach. It defied all rational explanation but he knew they had no time to lose if they were to stop this woman._

"_And, Dutchy," he added quietly. "I'm doing this on my own authority. When the proverbial hits the fan, I'll be taking the rap. Not you. Not anyone else on this crew."_

_Dutchy had stared at his former CO for what seemed to Mike to be an eternity before he had slowly nodded._

"_Understood, Boss." The bosun had smiled and nodded reassuringly. "With you all the way, sir."_

"_Thanks. Now, we have a ship to ready for action!"_

_Turning away, Mike had concentrated on giving his helmsman the necessary orders to move the Hammersley out of dock and into the shipping channel of Trinity Inlet._

_Once the vessel had cleared the inlet and was heading for the waters of the Coral Sea, Mike turned to Robert Dixon, now a Petty Officer, but who was serving on the Hammersley overseeing the training of a recently appointed Radio Operator and it was Robert who had responded to Mike's emergency recall rather than the trainee Seaman sailor._

"_Put me on ship-wide, Robert," he ordered and, upon Dixon's nod of compliance, Mike addressed the crew of his wife's vessel, the vessel he had virtually hi-jacked. _

"_Hammersely, Lt-Commander McGregor was not in a position to respond to this emergency, so I have taken it upon myself to lead this mission. We are in pursuit of Madeline Cruise a dangerous criminal, a traitor and an associate of terrorists who escaped from prison and is known to be in this area. It is my belief she intends one final act of revenge before attempting to flee these waters. I want continual watches kept for all marine movement and an instant ID on every boat in the water. We are sailing under-staffed, but I have every confidence in your ability to do your duty and to do it well. Let's make your regular captain damn proud of her crew!"_

_Mike had no sooner finished than Robert announced, "Sir, Commodore Marshall wants to talk to you." _

_Dutchy turned and met Mike's eyes, offering his complete support in that silent communication, whilst the RO's face also showed his concern as he had surrendered the handset to his impromptu CO._

Mike paused in his narrative and looked at Kate somewhat ruefully.

"You were at the hearing and the court-martial, Kate. I'm sure you remember both Steve's and my account of that conversation!"

"You had no intention of obeying his order to return the Hammersley to dock, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I knew beyond any doubt that Cruise was out there and that we were the only chance of stopping her. I think at that point I knew my career and my future were on the line, but I couldn't let it matter. I had to stop her, Kate."

"You gambled everything on a _gut_ feeling, Mike. No hard evidence. Nothing." Kate's voice was quizzical as she contemplated her estranged husband. "You put my crew at risk against Marshall's specific orders not to do so."

"Yes. I did. I've never been as 'by the book' as you are, Kate. You've always known that. Look at all those throat-ripping debates we had back in the day! You were never backwards in challenging my decisions – and with good reason on more than one occasion. That was your job as my XO and you were damn good at it." A reminiscent smile tweaked the corner of Mike's mouth before he sobered again. "But it wouldn't have made any difference that night. I wanted Cruise back in custody more than anything else at that point in time. I kept seeing Sally and Chloe at Swain's funeral, and Jim's parents, and I knew – I just _knew_ – that no matter what the cost, I could not let that woman escape and ruin more lives."

He sighed as he looked at her. "I knew you'd be furious, but I thought you'd come around and understand why I did what I did. When you pulled the plug, I think I stopped caring about anything very much for a while. If it hadn't been for Steve, I think I'd have simply resigned and found a job skippering a tourist day cruiser out to the Reef."

There was silence for a while as both were lost in their memories of that traumatic night and the day that followed.

_tbc…_

4

4 


End file.
